


生生不息1（男科AU/群像/强强）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [1]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *群像，陆宇鹏x高杨x黄子弘凡，刘彬濠x陈博豪x黄子弘凡，隐藏杨豪，高天鹤提及*主要科室：肛肠科，泌尿外科，不孕不育科*预警：肛门指检，精液常规，打架，跳蛋提及*医学知识看看就好，不保真*时间点是空少AU《万千风息》第一章之前





	生生不息1（男科AU/群像/强强）

几年后，一个shot就喝高了的黄子弘凡拉着室友反复描述故事的起点。

他涨红着脸说，这是合适的时间，但错了地点。

石凯学弟觉得絮絮叨叨的阿黄学长实在可爱，他一边把醉鬼往床上按一边扯起被子把人裹住。黄子弘凡躺在床上半天没掰扯清楚，最后直接睡着了。

哈。

谁知道呢，只是匆忙一瞥，他却主宰了你的一切。

1.  
“这...到底是要去哪边？”

16岁的男孩抓着病历本满脸疑惑，面前一块写着“泌尿外科”的牌子不偏不倚地挂在两扇门的正中间——那么问题来了，泌尿科到底在左边还是右边？

犹豫了一会儿，男孩一抬右手做出了决定。

然后，左右不分的他走进了左边的门。

不算宽敞的室内站着两位白大褂，一位眉间带着英气，一位笑意携着温柔，医生们的过分帅气直接把十六岁的毛孩子震慑了。

陆宇鹏笑得春风拂面：“小弟弟来体检吗？”

黄子弘凡好不服气：“不是小弟弟！我已经十六了！”

高杨露出了浅浅的笑，手往前一伸示意小弟弟交出病历本：“是来做肛门指检吗？”

黄子弘凡，哽住——肛门？指检？是啥？

五分钟后，16岁的阿黄学弟跪在病床上，脸贴着床面，屁股高高撅起，黄澄澄的小黄人内裤褪到膝盖，空调风吹得大腿微微颤抖。

身后传来医生戴塑胶手套的声音，胶皮弹了一下，“啪！”的一声吓得小孩儿猛地一抖。

【啊啊啊啊这是要干嘛啊啊啊不会是要爆菊吧啊啊啊啊啊！】

黄子弘凡试图揪住床单，无奈床面过于平整，所有边角都被塞进了床缝，绷紧的白色床单根本不给他着力点——胡乱摸了一通后还是放弃了，双手一起乖乖地垫在额头下——阿黄学弟现在欲哭无泪：

这个姿势真的太羞耻了吧！  
怎么看怎么像是撅着屁股嗷嗷待操啊！  
尤其是这两个医生还这么帅！

【我黄子弘凡还做不做人了！做不做人了！】

突然，一只手把黄子弘凡垫在额头下的双手抽了出来，手背还拂过他烧红了但因为肤色问题所以不大明显的脸颊。

“倒也不必对着一堵墙行大礼吧？”

那位眉间带着英气的年轻医生面带微笑单膝跪在床前，塞过来一个白色的枕头，“想抓就抓这个，实在怕疼的话咬着也行。”

阿黄学弟一把抓过枕头把脸埋进去，闷闷的声音传出来，“我...我不怕疼！要...要多久啊...”

本质十分聒噪的小学弟紧张得思维都快僵掉，音量也越来越小。在黄子弘凡身后的高杨只听到了前半句——小朋友说他不怕疼，那岂不是美滋滋！

“不怕疼挺好的呀。”

一个清亮的声音突然响在耳边，黄子弘凡下意识地抬起了头。

【啊！！！我就不该抬这个头！！！】

另一位医生笑意温柔的脸出现在面前，清晰到睫毛都根根分明，好漂亮，真的好漂亮。

如果自己现在不是趴跪在病床上撅着屁股的话，阿黄学弟会觉得妈妈我又初恋啦！但医院的白炽灯真的好亮，亮得他心里拔凉拔凉，加个反光板，架上摄像机，应该会直接变成GV拍摄现场。

下一秒，黄子弘凡感觉一根手指抵上了自己的屁眼，还在周围按了按，他倒吸一口凉气。

“深呼吸，放松，你是第一次吗？”

【嗷！是那个帅气脸医生！等等！这个问句怎么听怎么像是在做爱啊啊啊！！！】

小学弟已经给两个医生起好了代号，高杨是温柔脸，陆宇鹏是帅气脸。

接下来，阿黄学弟咬着枕头哭了，真的哭了——倒不是因为疼，他已经紧张到除了肠道里的异物感外啥都感觉不到——是因为太羞耻了！这两个医生说话太羞耻了！

高杨直接就大声念了出来：“肛门括约肌松紧正常。”

陆宇鹏补了一句：“小同学，平时肛交吗？”

黄子弘凡：“？？？”

【妈妈我要回家！我要回家！】

随后，手指捅进了自己的屁眼。

再随后，直肠、前列腺、精囊腺体之类黄子弘凡16岁的人生里从未听说过的专业词汇一本正经一脉相承一浪接一浪，把他连环拍死在沙滩上。

哦，还有这种——“尿道！也没有断裂！”

一切正常，指检终于结束。帅气脸医生还拍了一下小朋友的屁股，“起来吧，结束啦。”

黄子弘凡觉得自己的羞耻心也达到了临界值，再不结束，他可能就要撅着屁股昏倒在雪白的病床上，自己内裤上的小黄人可能都会三五成群地活过来对主人进行嘲笑。

两个医生围在桌前写体检单，阿黄学弟哆嗦着爬起来整理仪容仪表。他背过身去穿裤子，手抖到进行了三次尝试才把拉链拉上，太羞耻了，真的太羞耻了。

整理好衣服阿黄依旧不敢回头，因为他刚才很没骨气地哭了出来，现在正胡乱地擦着满脸泪痕，实在不想让两个帅气医生看到。

结果，帅气脸医生直接按着肩把他一下转了过来。

【别吧！不要！】

映入陆宇鹏眼帘的是小朋友圆滚滚瞪大的眼，鼻尖眼角都揉得红红的，神情有点惊恐，大概是已经宕机了？

“你放心，一切正常。”

病历本被塞进手中，黄子弘凡撒腿就跑——我当然知道一切正常！你们都说得这么大声了我当然知道啊！

一个清亮的声音在他跑到门口的时候响起，音量很大，回荡在走廊：“小黄人内裤很可爱！”

黄子弘凡：？？？

另一个声音跟上，音量更大，“泌尿外科就在旁边！你别忘了还要做精液常规检查！”

黄子弘凡两腿一软差点摔在医院光滑蹭亮的地板上。

16岁的阿黄学弟只知道自己脆弱的小心脏都要碎成渣渣了，男人的尊严也碎成渣渣了，被表哥带着来体检的时候就应该先好好研究一下项目，啊啊啊都怪表哥！什么体检大礼包啊！这种指检午夜梦回都忘不掉！还做不做人了啊！！！

而他不知道的是，那天其实是高杨和陆宇鹏在医院实习正式开始接待病患的第一天，第一个幸运受害者就是他黄子弘凡。本来十几秒能完事儿的指检，两个人认认真真地操作了几分钟，保险起见，他们还把本来心中默念就好的流程大声读了出来。

指检play直接变成了羞耻play+科普play，甚至还有往GVplay演化的倾向。

黄子弘凡，惨。

看着小黄人内裤一下跑得没影儿了，两个医生扫了一眼枕头，湿了一大片，哦哟，小朋友说着不怕疼但居然流眼泪了，真的有点可爱呢。

2.  
走廊上的黄子弘凡一个急刹车往“泌尿外科”门牌右边的那扇门里拐，一下撞进了一个白大褂的怀里，他下意识地抬头——啊！他就不该抬这个头！

黄子弘凡觉得自己刚出GV摄影棚又入台湾偶像剧取景现场。而抬头则是原罪。

这个医生也好帅，又帅又清秀又可爱，他快词穷了。

年轻医生没有推开他，反而笑着问，“哟，小朋友怎么哭了？”

【我16了！！！不是小朋友！！！】

“不哭不哭，哥哥抱抱？”

刚刚在肛肠科受的委屈涌上心头，阿黄学弟抱着帅气的医生哥哥嚎啕大哭。

陈博豪一边轻轻拍着黄子弘凡的背，“来来来我们进屋里”，一边轻轻把病历本从他手中抽出来反手递给旁边的刘彬濠，脸上带着兴奋，嘴型十分清晰——“我们要帮人做指检了！”

结果刘彬濠开心地打开体检单一看，啊？怎么已经做完指检了？只剩精液常规了？

在偶像剧男主那里哭得差不多阿黄学弟缓缓抬头看向另一位医生，砸吧砸吧biubiubiu的大眼睛震撼他妈，一句憋了很久的疑问脱口而出：

“你们这是当医生还是选男团？”

五分钟后，16岁的黄子弘凡对着裸体美女画报一边哭一边撸一边在脑内过弹幕，千言万语化作一句——

【我以为体检就是抽个血啊！！！事情怎么会变成这样！！！】

3.  
开完晨会的陆宇鹏和高杨并排走在回科室的路上。小陆医生的脚步很轻快，小高医生掏出兜里的手机翻着微信消息。

从楼梯间推门出来，“泌尿外科”的牌子挂在两扇门中间。

事情的真相其实很简单，楼梯口正对着肛肠科的后门和泌尿外的前门，泌尿外的牌子正好挂在了两个科室的中间，只要往左拐再走几步就能看到肛肠科正门前的牌子啦！

高杨和陆宇鹏的拐向左边的肛肠科，走在两人前面的陈博豪和刘彬濠已经拐进了右边真正的泌尿外科。

“为啥不贴张纸画个箭头告诉大家泌尿外他妈在右边？”高杨看着门牌上那四个大字无缘由地感到暴躁。

“天天都有人走到肛肠科来，天天，都有。”

“哦哟，因为我们懒啊。” 陆宇鹏笑着揉了揉手腕，“你觉得烦，为什么你不去写？”

“... ...”

“再说了，如果当年标示清楚了，黄子弘凡肯定直接去泌尿外做指检和精液常规，轮得到你什么事儿？”

“他要是跟刘彬濠陈博豪跑了，接下来就上演只能牵手拥抱接吻的纯爱偶像剧吗？”

“你怎么知道人家不喜欢纯爱偶像剧呢？”

操，高杨直接哽住。好气，这人怎么就是喜欢跟自己抬杠？

“陆宇鹏不如我们去楼下花园打一架吧。”

“随时奉陪。”

下一秒两人就开始面对面脱衣服，一脸正经，仿佛GV拍摄前还要先握个手。

不方便打架的衣物都要挂到衣架上，抖一抖让面料平整。撕逼，可以，波及白大褂，不可以。

两人穿着衬衫踏出科室门的瞬间，倚在泌尿外门口的陈博豪转头看向刘彬濠——“只有我觉得他两是要去做爱吗？”

小刘医生笑了，“我坚定杨鹏。”

小陈医生气结，“你又来了？鹏杨！”

“？”

“！”

4.  
医院的小花园里有花又有草，还有小树丛。

据说以前种的是槐树，但老院长觉得阴气太重所以全给铲了，然后种上了牡丹，仿佛十分肯定牡丹花下躺平的风流鬼们就不会找上门来。

陆宇鹏走在前面，慢悠悠地划定今日斗殴的场地，还没站稳，身后的高杨一拳挥了过来。

太熟悉了，这个智障操作太熟悉了。陆宇鹏头都不用回，身子往左一歪，手在耳边“啪”地接住拳头，猛地攥紧，缓缓转身的同时还不忘加一句——

“都说多少遍了这招不行，小高杨你咋不听劝呢？”

二楼休息室里，肛肠科主任高天鹤站在窗前喝泡面汤，“今天这是啥情况，他两怎么中午就开始打架了？”

陈博豪才刚撕开塑料膜，闻言立刻放下泡面跑到窗边围观，“诶嘿！今天的小高医生会打赢吗！”

“高杨今天下午和明天都请假，所以才提前到了中午。”

刘彬濠边回答边按下烧水壶的按钮，把两碗方便面并排摆好，再从柜子里掏出两根玉米火腿肠，想了想，今天周四约等于周五约等于周末，于是又多拿了一根。

【啊，医生的快乐就是这么简单。】

此时的楼下，转过身来的陆宇鹏把左手往回一抽，高杨被拉得一下往前倾。

随后，陆宇鹏的右手掐住高杨的手臂，左手往上抓住手腕，双手同时发力——双脚离地时高杨的内心已经十分平静，下一秒就被陆宇鹏一个过肩摔干净利落地拍在了草地上。

都说医生妙手仁心，小陆医生就算打架也相当友善，没有把人拍在石板路上，而是拍在绿油油软乎乎的青草地上，使剧情走向少了几分血腥。

高杨躺在地上也就缓了四分之一秒。在这短暂的放空里，他已经在脑内飞快地过了一遍《纪念白求恩》，甚至还想了想南丁格尔誓言——

【就，有没有护士姐姐来救死扶伤一下？】

就，没有。

快没有火腿肠了——刘彬濠一边嘟囔一边挽起白大褂的宽大袖子，十分娴熟地滤掉泡面水，三下五除二挤好了酱料，端起两个碗走向窗边。

高主任终于喝完了汤，转身走向水槽给两人腾出位置。小陈医生和小刘医生一人一碗红烧牛肉拌面坐在窗台上，两人津津有味地边吃午饭边看高杨和陆宇鹏打架，火腿和面裹着酱料，冒着热气，真香。

从草地上一个打挺弹起来的高杨又是一拳挥过去，陆宇鹏一边用手臂挡一边抬膝回撞。

小高医生和小陆医生今天也保证了武打戏的真实度——拳拳到肉，但不能搞到住院的程度；也遵守了医生斗殴的基本原则——打人不打脸，除非提前三个工作日提交表格申请。

刘彬濠一边吸溜面条一边问，“高哥请假去干啥来着？”

“阿黄的毕业典礼啊！”

“哦哟，大家都认识这么久了吗？”

“是啊，小朋友都大学毕业了。”

楼下的小花园里，每日约架小剧场又以高杨脸朝下趴在草地上作为结尾，就像喜羊羊与灰太狼的剧情，简单又粗暴。

不过每一集最后赢的都不是羊，毫无新意。

陆宇鹏跨骑在高杨背上，腿从两侧夹着腰，一手按着后颈，一手摸上第七、八根肋骨，隔着衣服来捏一捏手下败将。

“小高杨，你是不是胖了？”

妈的，高杨生平最痛恨文质彬彬的人笑嘻嘻地耍流氓。

拒绝回答。被拍在草地上的小高医生偏头望着不远处的小树丛无语凝噎——胖没胖他还真不知道，但他始终觉得，那里种的不是牡丹，是芍药。

所以他突然说，“那边的不是牡丹，那他妈是芍药。”

陆宇鹏还骑在他身上，高杨看见两只手缓缓撑到自己头的两侧，像是要圈住视线，随后温热气息裹住了耳尖。小陆医生俯身在手下败将的耳边轻轻回应：

“你他妈清醒一点，那不是芍药，就是牡丹。”

二楼窗台，激情追剧的陈博豪正愉快地嚼着玉米肠，“只有我觉得他们下一秒要开始做爱了吗？”

刘彬濠从自己碗里插了半根火腿递到小陈医生嘴边，意赅言简——“杨鹏。”

陈博豪一口咬掉火腿，但十分倔强——“鹏杨！高杨都没打赢过！我实在站不了羊左！”

站在两人身后擦护手霜的高主任翻了个超级大的白眼。

这帮人完他妈蛋了。

5.  
坐在出租车里的高杨戴着耳机一边听歌一边揉着手臂上的淤青。

陆宇鹏下手比平时狠一些，当然自己也没轻到哪里去，两人在打架这方面默契简直不需要语言沟通。

黄子弘凡的语音一条一条地弹到手机屏幕上，高杨直接点了翻译成文字。

一个粉色的尖头跳蛋从防水袋中滚到了手心，修长的指节轻轻点了点圆端，跳蛋直接震了起来，吓得高杨赶紧点了两下关掉。抬头看看司机师傅，幸好人家专心开车，根本没注意到。

【操！陈博豪直接给我充好电了吗？！】

小高医生一时不知道是该感谢小陈医生的考虑周到，还是下次帮他做前列腺按摩的时候下个重手，这人的脑回路怎么这样？！

此时，司机大哥突然开口，“小伙子，机场就在前面了。”

哎，又要飞国际长途了，高杨觉得太阳穴隐隐发胀。

-TBC-

*看过万千风息的小伙伴应该都猜到接下来会在飞机上发生啥了...  
*时间线大致是重合的，所以男科就是空少里简单带过的剧情，是同一时间段两拨人发生的不同故事  
*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了，欢迎大家来找我聊天


End file.
